A Bleeding Rose
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Amy is badly wounded by the enemy and she and Sonic share a heartbreaking and tender moment together as she lies dying. Similar to Dying Love except it's Sonamy. Very sad and upsetting so grab your tissues.


**A Bleeding Rose**

The rocks came so quickly, Rouge and Amy were right in their path; they were standing right under the cliff when Eggman's machine had crashed into it. Then a whole wave of rocks had fallen, the two girls had tried to avoid it, but they were too late. The rocks had washed over them.

They had been trying to distract Eggman whilst Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Cheese had tried to dig up a chaos emerald they had found and Eggman had tried to shoot at them, they had began shouting at Eggman to follow them and it had worked, Eggman had chased after them and in the process had crashed into the cliff.

As the rocks buried them they heard screams and shouts, Rouge had looked up to see Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles and Cream and Cheese run towards them with the look of terror on their faces. Rouge tried screaming but there was a severe pain in her left leg which caused her to keep silent.

She looked across to Amy who lay next to her motionless covered in blood and black and blue bruises. She began crying not because of the pain in her leg but because of her friend. "Amy!" she thought "please don't be dead!" she laid her head down on the ground crying in pain and distress. The feeling in her leg was agony, but the sight of seeing her friend laying there crushed beneath the rocks, hurt even more.

"Rouge! Amy!" a terrified voice shouted, Shadow ran to Rouge's side and held her head in his lap, "Shadow" Rouge said with tears, "my leg really hurts!" Shadow held her close, "Knuckles!" he shouted "help me get her out!"

Knuckles ran over and began to lift the rocks that pinned Rouge down, "I'll get her out!" he said, he began to lift the heavy rocks that pinned Rouge's legs down and Shadow began to move Rouge away from the rubble. He succeeded and he held Rouge close to him. "Rouge" he whispered soothingly "are you ok?" Rouge looked up at him, still crying "I think my legs broken" she said with pain. Shadow held her close and tried to comfort her.

"Amy!" Sonic had run to Amy's side and tried to move the rocks, "Tails!" he shouted "Knuckles! Help me!" Knuckles and Tails ran over and together tried to lift the heavy rocks that held Amy down.

After about five minutes, they managed to lift the rocks and Sonic was able to pull Amy away from the rubble. He then tried to revive her, he placed his hands on her chest and pushed as hard as he could, then he took a breath and breathed air into her lungs giving her the kiss of life.

He tried many times until Amy violently coughed, Sonic began crying as he pulled away from her face, his tears fell on her forehead; Amy looked up at her blue hero with her bruised black eyes. "Sonic" she whispered, "Oh God Amy" said Sonic unable to control his tears, "I was so scared for you back there" "Thank…you Sonic" she whispered "for saving me"

Sonic turned to the others "we have to get her to a hospital!" he shouted "and fast!" Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald "I'll chaos control us there!" he shouted, he held the chaos emerald above his head and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" a green light surrounded them and they were warped to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sonic had to watch in horror as the nurses surrounded Amy and Rouge trying to make them as comfortable as possible, Shadow was pacing up and down wringing his hands and tugging on his quills. Tails was trying to calm him down but he couldn't.

Sonic watched through the window and wrung his hands as tears rolled down his cheeks, he then felt someone tug on his leg. Sonic looked down to see Cream and Cheese looking up at him with worried eyes also filled with tears. "Is Miss Amy going to be ok Sonic?" Cream asked, Cheese made a worried chao noise. Sonic's chin quivered, "I don't know Cream" he said in a broken voice.

Finally a doctor came out of the ward, a white and brown dog with black spectacles, he looked solemn, Shadow looked up and saw him, he walked over to him eager to hear the news. "Miss Bat has suffered one broken leg and a broken ankle, she won't be able to move about for a while, but she's going to be alright" said the Doctor.

Shadow had tears running down his face in relief, "thank God" he said "can I see her?" the Doctor nodded "but wait" he said "I haven't said about Amy's condition" he looked solemnly towards Sonic. Shadow's face fell, Cream and Cheese hugged each other, Knuckles placed his hand on his chest, and Tails clasped Sonic's hand.

"How is she?" demanded Sonic, the dog bowed his head sadly "I'm sorry Mr Hedgehog" he said shaking his head, he had tears in his eyes that were visible under his spectacles. "WHAT!" demanded Sonic. The doctor shook his head again "she's not going to make it" he said quietly "it seems she only has an hour, two at most to live"

Shadow let out a choked sound when he heard that, Knuckles shook his head in disbelief, Tails shook his head many times with his mouth open. Cream and Cheese began crying and Sonic just stood there looking like he'd seen a ghost. "No!" said Sonic "you can't be serious!" he said, the doctor shook his head, he was serious, "do you want to see her?" he asked.

Sonic nodded, he lead the way into the ward, there he was greeted with a horrific sight, Amy was laying in the white bed with her eyes closed with a drip attached to her hand and tubes attached to her nose. Sonic's heart shattered to pieces when he saw Amy's once delicate face matted with blood and bruises, and her arms covered with matted blood, and black and purple bruises, she looked a terrible state.

Cream and Cheese began crying harder as they saw Amy's condition; Knuckles knelt down to them and embraced them trying to comfort them, his own tears falling on Cream's head every few seconds. Sonic walked up to Amy's bed and sat next to her. He traced his finger tips across her face tears rolling down his face. Shadow had walked up to Rouge's bedside to check on her.

Rouge who was sleeping opened her eyes to see Shadow's terrified face, "Shadow?" she whispered, Shadow broke down and held her close to his heaving chest. "Oh God Rouge!" he sobbed "I thought I'd lost you!" he kissed her forehead. Rouge embraced him and nuzzled her face against his fluffy chest.

"What…What happened to Amy?" Rouge asked looking up at Shadow; Shadow shook his head and looked towards Amy's bed where Sonic was weeping over Amy, Rouge shook her head, her emotions strangled her at the throat when she saw Amy's condition.

"Amy…" she whispered in disbelief when she saw her bloodied up and bruised face. "No!" she sobbed "no! Please!" she began crying again, Shadow pulled her close and let her sob whilst he stroked her head to try and comfort her although he was crying himself.

"Amy" Sonic whispered, his voice breaking, he stroked her face, not caring if the blood stained his white gloves. Amy opened her black and bloodied up eyes, she looked up at Sonic who was caressing her cheek and weeping. "Sonic" she said in a choked voice. "Amy!" cried Sonic; he looked at her struggling to open her eyes as they were so bloody and black.

The others looked up, Cream let out a cry and tried to run over, but Knuckles held her back, Rouge looked up from sobbing into Shadow's chest and Shadow's ears pricked up and his eyes went wide.

Sonic held Amy's bleeding fragile body close to him, Amy looked up at him; her eyes were filled with tears of pain and sorrow. "Sonic" she whispered, Sonic looked own at her pretty face, "Amy" he whispered back "why?" Amy looked up at Sonic, "I wanted to save you Sonic" she whispered, she smiled despite her pain.

"You're so stupid Amy!" Sonic almost shouted "why did you do that why?" Amy felt tears run down her face mixing with her blood "Sonic" she said "I did it because I couldn't let Eggman hurt you, I couldn't let anything happen to you, you were too good, you're so precious, to me, to us!"

Sonic held her close "no!" I was supposed to die, to save you!" he buried his face into her neck and quills "please" he pleaded "don't leave me! I need you!" he held her body close to him. "What?" said Amy "what are you saying?" he struggled to open her eyes.

Sonic swallowed hard trying to hold in his sobs, "I…I love you Amy" he said, Knuckles gasped, Shadow's jaw dropped, "I love you with all my heart" he broke down into broken sobs, crying harder than he ever had before. "Sonic" whispered Amy "you…you love me?"

Sonic nodded "I've always loved you Amy" he whispered, looking at her face, even though she was all bruised and bloodied up and she could hardly open her eyes she still looked so beautiful. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Amy whispered. Sonic shook his head.

"Because I was terrified for your safety, if Eggman knew I had feelings for you, then he would have used you against me, he would have hurt you, or killed you, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you" Amy listened to Sonic's heart pouring, mustering her strength she reached up to caress his face.

"Oh Sonikku" she whispered, Sonic squeezed his eyes in agony, his tears flowed everywhere. "I never knew you cared so much" Sonic held her close, "that's what I loved about you Sonic" Amy whispered, Sonic then leaned his head towards Amy, the next thing Amy knew, her lips were pressed against Sonic's.

Sonic deepened the kiss and let his tongue explore her mouth, as he did he poured every emotion into her, Amy did the same, she caressed his cheek and he ran his hands down her bloody body. Knuckles held Cream and Cheese close, and almost broke down at the heart wrenching sights. Rouge and Shadow continued to hold each other and sob.

When the need for air became great, Sonic slid his lips away from Amy, "I love you so much Amy" whispered Sonic "I didn't want you to die, and it to be my fault, I would have traded my life for your life" Amy tried to say something but she coughed, spitting up blood. Sonic saw and dabbed a tissue to her mouth to catch the blood.

"I suppose my life was going to be taken away anyway" said Amy in a pained voice "even if we didn't show our feelings for each other" "NO!" Sonic shouted "I don't want you to die! You're too good Amy! I can't say goodbye forever! I can't! I WON'T!" he clasped Amy closer and collapsed in her chest crying harder and harder.

It was a heartbreaking sight, the blue hero near to a breakdown whilst holding the bruised and bloody pink hedgehog in his arms, Knuckles couldn't take it; choking back his tears, he pulled a sobbing Cream and Cheese away from the scene and towards the door.

Shadow also couldn't bear the sight, so he pulled the curtain separating him and Rouge over them, although behind the curtain, they could still hear Sonic sobbing and weeping. Amy struggled to look at Sonic, it was breaking her already dying heart to see him like this, using the last of her strength, she pulled his head up to meet hers.

"I know this is breaking your heart Sonikku" she said "I know I am dying, but I wish I wasn't, so I could be there with you, if I had more time to see, more…time…to live, I would be with you" "I should have said something" Sonic wept, "I should have told you sooner"

"You'll have to move on Sonic" whispered Amy "find someone else who will love you, comfort you and help you", "I won't let you go" said Sonic "please Amy, don't leave me!" he placed his lips on hers again. Amy savored his kiss, treasuring it knowing that she would not feel his touch again for a long time.

Sonic did the same, as he kissed her passionately; his tears rolled down his cheeks and fell onto her face mixing with her blood. They broke away, Amy then looked up at Sonic again, "don't…" she spluttered "don't…ever forget me Sonic" she whispered, "even if we're apart, I shall always be with you" she caressed his cheek, "forever"

Sonic kissed her forehead again. "I love you so much Amy" he whispered "I'll never forget you" "I…Love…You, Sonic the Hedgehog, I have always loved you…and …I…I always…will" Amy whispered, she then feel silent, her eyes closed and her chest stopped heaving. Sonic looked at her, "Amy?" he shook her "Amy!" he screamed "NOOO!" he screamed "NOO! AMY!" he held her close to him and bawled.

On the other side of the curtain, Shadow and Rouge knew that Amy had died and Sonic was heartbroken, Rouge buried her face into Shadow's chest and sobbed harder, Shadow clasped her close and cried, hearing Sonic so distraught tore their hearts to pieces.

Outside Knuckles saw through the window, Sonic bawling and wailing over Amy's lifeless bruised, bloody body, his heart shattered and he fell to his knees sobbing, Cream and Cheese began to cry and wail, Knuckles pulled them towards him and they cried together. Sonic held Amy's body and sobbed knowing that he had lost his one true love forever and there was nothing he could now do to bring her back.


End file.
